Fury
by MisterP
Summary: Sequel to Slick and conclusion to the Cycle of Disorder trilogy. Fawful's lasting memory of his late mistress has always been his drive, even when he's about to serve his new master, Dimentio. Pre-M&L:BIS
1. Prelude to Fury

**I've wanted to get back into this, but I wanted to do it in a special pattern. I feared that I might not have a lot of time, but then again, this project of mine is nothing too big. What I'm referring to is the final story to the **_**Cycle of Disorder trilogy**_**, in which three of the Marioverse's popular villains have a little misadventure together in which they believed to be working together to rule the world.**

**Led by Dimentio after his desire to sell his "implied perfume," Demented, to the masses, he meets Doopliss and Fawful and coerces them to join him in his quest to conquer all dimensions while selling his perfume brand at the same time. The preceding stories are **_**Demented**_** and **_**Slick**_**, in that order, which star Dimentio and Doopliss as the main characters respectively. You can guess what this one is and who the main star is this time.**

**Anyway, just for a refresher, the timeline is set during **_**Super Paper Mario**_** and is pre-**_**Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story**_**. And if you hadn't noticed the pattern by now, this story has been published the same date as **_**Slick**_**, just one year later. That's all…**

**So now, please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**"I HAVE CHORTLES!"

The squeaking, high-pitched, maniacal laughter echoed within the dimly lighted corridors of his packed hideaway within the dank sewers underneath Princess Peach's Castle. Dressed in new red robes that covered his entire small body, along with a black suit underneath, Fawful laughed insanely as his latest experiment had come to successful fruition.

"Lord Fawful!" a gruff, slovenly voice bellowed, stomping into his quarters. "What have you made?"

"The time of reckoningness has finally come to Fawful with the speed of ants scurrying into their anthill of storage with tasty snack crumbs, Midbus!" Fawful declared, holding up a small vial of vile purple substance in his tiny hand. The pink, portly warthog with the armadillo shell looked upon Fawful's vial with bewildered curiosity. "Fawful had given birth to a new weapon that will help with the conquering of all dimensions." The little Beanish scientist examined his greatest creation with much awe and adoration. "Fawful will name you… the Blorbs! I HAVE CHORTLES!"

"Why do you have chortles?" Midbus inquired unwittingly. Fawful ceased his laughter, glancing at his newest minion with that insanely wide grin on his face.

"Chortles is the delicious desert after finishing a large turkey feast of hard work," Fawful sighed at Midbus' stupidity. "Fawful knows that you are new to the business of badness and villainy. Fawful handpicked you out of the many stupid beasts in the wild that are stupid to be Fawful's lackey of brutish strength. But it was thanks to the grossness and large size of Midbus that Fawful has inspiration upon the first meeting!" Fawful began trembling out of excitement, showing off the vial that contained the Blorbs. "And inspiration was the secret ingredient that concocted the perfected stew that is the Blorbs! _Furururu…_"

"_Ah ha ha! Yes, bravo indeed, Fawful!_" a haunting, playful voice sang out of nowhere, the creepy tune resonating within the hidden sewers. Fawful immediately stiffened, his grin suddenly dropping into a terrified whimper as _he_ had come for him.

"What is going on?! Who spoke when none of our mouths moved?!" Midbus growled, looking around the dim room and detecting no new presence aside from himself and Lord Fawful.

"_And you've hired a new hand to help my cause? My goodness, Fawful! My expectations for you have grown like a beautiful blood-red rose sprouting eye-catching thorns!_" the voice remarked lightheartedly. A small space within the air suddenly became distorted as a dimensional square emerged in a quick flash, revealing the hiding jester clad in a stylized purple and yellow poncho and hat. The comedy-mask-like face had a grin that held a deeper sinister meaning behind his playful façade, more dangerous than Fawful could hope to match with his own insanity.

"D-D-Dimentio!" Fawful stuttered, quickly scurrying in the same place before going into a bow. He remembered what that psychotic jester was capable of when they first met, and Fawful did not want his game to end just yet.

"That's _Master_ Dimentio to you, _minion_," Dimentio corrected with a wag of his black-gloved finger.

"Who are you to make Lord Fawful cry like a baby?!" Midbus demanded, flexing his large arms at the indifferent jester floating in the air.

"Have the up shutting, Midbus," Fawful hissed in his whisper, straining to keep his round head low before Dimentio. Midbus scratched his head obnoxiously, unaware of the greater power the mischievous jester hovering above him had in comparison to both his and Fawful's own strength.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! There's no need to apologize for your pet pig since I _am_ the guest, after all," Dimentio laughed, flipping his body in the air for his own amusement. "How rude of me to barge in to your… ahem… _humble_ abode."

"This sewer of disgustingness underneath the castle of the princess that gets kidnapped a lot is not Fawful's abode of humble, Master Dimentio," Fawful clarified, a prideful nerve apparently struck and stung from the jester's last words. Dimentio smirked while Midbus looked even more irate at the jester toying with his Beanish boss. "Fawful's mistress of gone forever once told Fawful to use the necessary to survive, even if Fawful has to live among real fink-rats of sewer dwelling. Her words of lateness are the spices that give the sandwich of her and Fawful's desires for the complete control over kingdom the lip-moistening and trembling tastiness that give such zesty delight upon the inevitable ingestion. It is in the memory of _her_ that Fawful was having the will to go on with the living and concoct the ingredients of the many formulas that are complex in order to give the fink-rat mustaches of red and green their just desserts of defeat. It is they and their hairy faces of hair that give Fawful much fury that steams his eyes of all-seeing, pounds the big teeth of white perfection, and burns his mind of brilliance in the overheated barbeque of vengeance. So much fury that Fawful has within the belly of achingness and hate for the stupid fink-rat mustaches that are stupid. It is the overheat of the fury of Fawful…" The delusional Bean took a deep breath from his unnecessarily long explanation, curiosity provoking Dimentio and Midbus to look at him closer on what was going on with him.

"Uh, Fawful? Are you ever sane enough to be called okay?"

"_FAWFUL HAS FURY!!! FURURURU!_"

Dimentio was literally blown away from the Bean's maniacal burst of furious gale while Midbus remained in place due to his great mass alone, his stony expression frozen in place. Fawful panted heavily and hunched over as though some sort of weight was on his back pressing down against his small body. Yet he still managed to keep a wide grin on his tired face that showed off his pearly white, large teeth.

"Yes, well I'm sure that we all have had the 'fury' for the heroes for far too long," Dimentio added as he floated back to his original space in the air before Fawful blew him away with his rant of rage. "Tell me, Fawful, what would you say if I can get your 'fink-rats of red and green' delivered onto you for the final strike?" The polished gleam of Fawful's swirling glasses lit up, his grin taking on a sinister mood.

"Fawful has the listening," Fawful chirped, looking up at the equally grinning jester.

"My, my, your beaming eagerness for destroying Mario is like a mother waiting for her child's first precious words."

"Fawful has no care for mothers or babies' words. Fawful has the wanting to know when he can be having the total annihilation of the stupid mustaches that I hate with _m-m-much fury_. _Furururu…_"

"Patience, brilliant Bean," Dimentio advised calmly, twirling a bell of his jester hat. "For now, we must reunite ourselves with our lone Duplighost sitting in the stands. Doopliss has been waiting some time now for our debut on stage, and it would be quite rude if we missed our cue." He was about to float off, but had suddenly stopped and turned back around to face Fawful and Midbus; more specifically, the latter. "But I'm afraid that your pet pig cannot enjoy the show."

"What show? I hate shows! Shows are boring!" Midbus grunted, pounding his exposed pink chest feverishly.

"Fawful?" Dimentio sung in a jocular tune.

"Fawful has the sorries of frustrations," Fawful sighed, facing the irate warthog. "I have remorse. Fawful is sorry, Midbus, but Master Dimentio would not be wanting yourself in his team of evilness and dimension conquering."

"There's no 'I' in team," Midbus huffed, sort of calming down. "Why is there 'me' in team?"

"You are not having the sense of common. You are blathering with aimlessness with the repetitive nonsense of a fairy companion that is doing more of the annoying harm than help for the hero."

"What is sense of common? I have no sense, Lord Fawful. This is confusing."

"…"

"I think I will leave you two alone and sort out your own problems of sense," Dimentio spoke out within the awkward moment, baring a grin that struggled to keep shut his laughter over the meaningless conflict between Fawful and Midbus. "Just holler out for me once you're done. Remember that now until we attain the Chaos Heart together, you'll be moving in with me and Doopliss at Castle Bleck, right under the Count's nonexistent nose as we work behind the scenes and create such beautiful, chaotic twists to the story. Ciao!" With a brief snap of his fingers, Dimentio warped right out of the room with a lingering ringing of dimensional distortion dissipating from the space where he once was.

"Lord Fawful, that guy is demented," Midbus commented. Fawful shook his head and sighed again as he prepared to pack up his latest projects, which included the Blorbs and a newly rebuilt and modified Headgear, onto his specially created floatation platform for once he began the dimension conquering with Dimentio and Doopliss.

"I have headaches…"

* * *

**Fawful's Engrish speeches are so much fun to write. I guess I pretty much like writing characters with interesting speech patterns, unique quirks, integral roles to the main story, and possible awesome theme songs and voices. I guess that would explain why I wanted Dimentio, Fawful, and Doopliss all in one story. While Dimentio and Fawful have rather awesome themes and vivid, amusing characterizations of their twisted personalities as they play as main villains, Doopliss is there for comedic effort due to his ability to transform and his own self-serving quirks. **

**Anyway, here's a bit of warning before we continue. The next chapter and epilogue will contain possible spoilers for both **_**Super Paper Mario**_** and **_**Bowser's Insider Story**_**, so unless you know what they're about and/or played them, then you'll have nothing to worry about. I know this chapter might have some possible spoilers, but just deal with it for now. This trilogy was made for fun and I intend to try to finish what I've started years back when I started out.**

**I hope you will find time to review this chapter. What are your thoughts or concerns about it?**

**Ciao!**


	2. Conflict of Fury

**This is going to be a relatively short chapter since I only created the **_**Cycle of Disorder trilogy**_** out of sheer amusement and curiosity. I warn you now to not get your hopes up that some epic adventure is going to take place and instead, you should just laugh to your heart's enjoyment. I know this is not canon and all, but then just look at what other writers in the site, and possibly yourself, are posting up as stories these days. But I'm not one to judge, I'm only saying…**

**So now, please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**"Geez, I don't know where I should settle this," Doopliss muttered to himself. Dimentio had sent him to his own corridor within the darkness of Castle Bleck. "This is madness! Which room do I want? Which one? Which one? _Which one_?!" The jester's place was already decided, leaving two available rooms left for the Duplighost to decide to rest in. With a small luggage bag on hand that merely contained extra body sheets and accessories, Doopliss gradually breathed heavily over the inane decision.

"_And now the tension rises like an audience giving a standing ovation to a closing curtain,_" Dimentio sung, reappearing in right in front of the Duplighost through his unique teleportation. The jester's dramatic, lighthearted theme had apparently cued Doopliss in to his arrival, yet he still could not get over the fact that Dimentio liked scaring him regardless.

"For the love of slick, slick! Stop doing _that_!" Doopliss yelped, having nearly suffered a heart attack with the demented jester floating right in front of his bright and piercing red pupils within the dark eyeholes of his white body sheet glowered murderously, all heated intent directed upon Dimentio.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Is that supposed to be your best attempt for Halloween?" Dimentio laughed, completely disregarding Doopliss' anger. His haunting chuckle echoed within the pitch-black corridors and torch lamps scattered throughout the halls of Castle Bleck. "In any case, how about you practice your 'scaring face' for Fawful once the spotlight falls upon him?"

"I ain't got nothing on Bean boy aside from his crazy speeches on sandwiches, mustard, and other food, Dimentio," Doopliss hissed, only to be interrupted with a taunting wag of a black-gloved finger from the jester.

"Ah ha ha! That's _Master_ Dimentio to you," Dimentio corrected, yet he did not sound offended from Doopliss' snippy attitude towards him. However, that was to be expected considering that the Duplighost unequivocally did not want to have anything to do with the demented jester pulling the strings behind the scenes; Doopliss would rather lounge around lazily in his comfy red chair back in the top room of the Creepy Steeple, enjoying his personal time to himself, his 'me time.'

"Yeah, whatever, slick," Doopliss grumbled in surrender, unable to do a thing about his current predicament. His game, after all, was in the hands of a psychotic jester that originally sold his special brand of perfume just to lure idiots like him to do his bidding. "Hey, Master Dimentio, I've been wondering about something."

"I told you that Fawful _will_ come once he is ready," Dimentio answered automatically, bearing that ever frightening, twisted grin on his mask face.

"It's actually not that," Doopliss spoke up. Curiosity moved Dimentio out of his place in the air, urging him closer to the Duplighost to see what he wanted to know. "I was wondering why you even have your own brand of perfume. And to top that, you've just started selling it when your Count is about to end all worlds, at least that's what you've told me after you ditched the freaky, green exorcist chick with the neck cracking for the first time. I mean, what's up with that?"

"Ah, about time someone's brought that up," Dimentio mentioned, strangely staring up into space. "You up there, you who are reading the eloquent words that are emerging out of my mouth like teaching assistants reading meaningless essays for all their respective classes. Read closely as I begin a brief recap of past events that led up to this moment like a narrator reading the introduction for an epic science fiction movie."

"Uh, slick? Who're you talking to?" Doopliss inquired, completely bewildered by Dimentio's strange behavior, which was even stranger than usual if possible.

"You see, I was wandering the ever dim halls of Castle Bleck, thinking up my latest schemes to overtake my suicidal Count and the Chaos Heart some time back," Dimentio began, waving his hands as bright sparks of his magic circled around him, "when an awesome idea had reawakened a sleeping memory within my cryptic, brilliant mind. I was thinking about what my kind of new world that would supposedly be created by the Count's promise would have. And that was when…" The lighthearted jester pulled out a bottle shaped in his whimsical likeness, a bottle of his special fragrance. "I wanted to try out promoting _Demented_, the name brand of my own product to the hopeless people of a pathetic world doomed to be wiped out by the Void."

"So you just wanted to practice your salesman skills and instead conned me and the Bean boy into serving you with our powers," Doopliss surmised, a dull expression narrowing upon his face.

"Ah ha ha… That may be true, dear Doopliss," Dimentio chuckled, hovering closer to the Duplighost while holding out the bottle of Demented, "but the fragrant properties of my perfume brand are real like you and me. Just by entering the room after being sprayed with a small dose of Demented and people will stand in ovation upon your powerful presence."

"Well, you got me there. I think that Flurrie like that gift before you finally pulled me away."

"Of course, why wouldn't it?"

"Hmm, so let me get this straight," Doopliss cleared his voice, resuming all seriousness prior to being distracted by Dimentio's menial facts about his perfume. "You came to Rogueport because you were bored and wanted to try out selling your perfume to see if you'll become a big hit in your new world?"

"Yep!" Dimentio answered cheerily. "So this whole journey would have been a waste of time if I never met you."

"So _that's_ what's going on with you, Dimentio!" a shrieking young voice shouted from down the dark halls. Doopliss felt himself suddenly stiffen, as though doom was about to appear right in front of him for the third time. Dimentio merely smiled.

"Ah, Mimi, I'm guessing that your immediate return from your mission to distract the Heroes of Light was an utter failure, I presume?" Dimentio taunted. He heard the shape-shifter's small footsteps attempting to sound loud as she approached him and Doopliss.

"Shut up, meanie head!" Mimi screamed furiously, stamping her feet. "You stole my diary _yet again_ while I distracted the stupid Heroes in that world doomed to be destroyed by the Void! I'm ending your game _for real_!"

"Oh, Mimi," Dimentio sighed, chuckling to himself. "They say third time's the charm. Will you finally learn your lesson that you can't beat me, especially with my own specialized team?"

"Are you talking about that whimpering freak sheet being strangled by O'Chunks right now and that crazy green Bean?" Mimi inquired, strangely calm and somewhat playful.

"Well yes, I… wait, what?" Dimentio stumbled over his words, quickly turning around to see his Duplighost accomplice somehow captured by O'Chunks' hand and being rather squeezed to death in his large fist. _Hmm, how does one even crush a blanket like Doopliss?_

"Hey… big oaf… slick… can't breathe…," Doopliss groaned, kicking his feet out while O'Chunks still held him away from him.

"Ay, I remember what yeh tried to do to me, Dimentio, yeh worm!" O'Chunks bellowed haughtily, waving Doopliss around with his muscled, segmented arm. "Yeh tried to control me mind with some strange vegetable. And whatever yeh have against the Count, it ain't gonna work! Harble-deh!"

"My, my, it's seems that I made a tiny miscalculation when underestimating incompetents like you two," Dimentio mused. He suddenly felt the air around him freeze up as a familiar creepy and suspenseful theme played. "Ah… ha ha?"

"_Mimimimimimi!!!_" Mimi growled, her neck beginning to creak upwards until a loud, audible crack was heard. At that exact moment, Doopliss felt his insides acting up against him while a large black stain grew in the middle of his sheet. Though he knew he and his accomplice were in deep trouble, Dimentio could not help but laugh at Doopliss' unfortunate situation.

"Aw, _criminy_!" Doopliss snarled, frustrated over the obvious fact that Mimi's onset transformation into her true form made him wet himself. "Not another accident! I don't want to go back to rubber sheets again!"

"Ey! That's mildly disgusting!" O'Chunks grunted, quickly tossing the distraught Duplighost right into the laughing jester into the air while trying to wipe off that strange fluid his hand got from holding him.

"_Mimimimimimi! Now your game ends once and for all, Dimentio!_" True Mimi hissed, having already sprouted her spider legs and began to charge forward towards the vulnerable two villains. Doopliss was on top of Dimentio, still freaking out over the damp stain on his favorite white body sheet. The jester still kept a demented grin despite having to face the wrath of True Mimi yet again.

"Hey, slick! Aren't you going to do anything about that freaky spider chick with the possessed head spin?!" Doopliss cried, struggling to get off the ground and run for his life. However, his prone form was unable to get off the ground as long as Dimentio remained stationary. "Anytime now you can perform some magic trick that would save our games from her, _Master Dimentio_!"

"I could," Dimentio stated, grinning widely as True Mimi scuttled even closer with Rubees flying everywhere, "but I'm afraid that's not how _this_ story goes."

"What?!"

* * *

"Fawful will be doing the avenging of sweetness only for you, Cackletta," Fawful whispered to his cherished picture frame; even a villain that could develop a close bond with another would feel this way as well. It was an old green frame in the shape of a bean. The picture forever inserted inside was of Cackletta working on a potion with a young Fawful fooling around with various ingredients. Even with the insensibility of a reckless child back then, the Bean witch never gave up on him.

"Lord Fawful, you want to go through this?" a brutish huff asked.

"Fawful is not having the time for you at the moment, Midbus. Fawful wants his time of aloneness and remembering of the good times. It was because of the weakness of Fawful that _she_ has the game overing and Fawful has been given the menu of opportunity from the demented jester that is crazy and the stupid freak in the sheet that has the troublesome. Fawful has memories…"

"I understand," Midbus grunted, slowly stepping back from the doorway of Fawful's makeshift room within the sewers underneath Peach's castle. "End a game for me. I want to play soon." With that rather sensible comment said, Midbus left Fawful as requested. The Beanish inventor merely shook his head, mildly giggling to himself over his brutish minion's quirks.

"This matter will be settle then," Fawful mused, holding the treasure picture frame of him and Cackletta under his bright red robes. "Fawful will be the team player that his mistress of late great wanted him to be. Fawful will go to Dimentio and have the stubbornness of Fawful's fury to convince him to give Midbus the tasty treat of dimension conquering. Fawful will have the closeness to the teammates of Fawful. Fawful will give the one hundred ten percents. Fawful will give Master Dimentio that all that is everything Fawful has because Fawful has the nothingness to lose. Nothing… but _fury_! _Furururu!_"

Fawful collected the last of his special belongings and inventions together upon his specially-made platform. He kept his newly rebuilt and modified Headgear away as a surprise for his enemies and as a last resort. The Bean felt confident that with his brains and inventions, Dimentio's leadership and magic, and Doopliss' deceptions and trickery, they have the potential to conquer and rebuilt many worlds to their liking. Activating his platform, Fawful flew up to the peculiar blue block with a white exclamation point inside it near the ceiling; apparently, Dimentio left it behind in order for him to be teleported to Castle Bleck once he was truly ready to leave the old part of his life behind and become Dimentio's lackey. Using the block upon head-butting it, Dimentio's unique teleporting dimension square quickly surrounded and engulfed Fawful entirely, sucking him through time in space to Castle Bleck.

"Fawful has vengeance!" Fawful proclaimed upon his emergence within the shady lit corridors of the castle. _Furururu?_

Fawful had appeared right in the middle of a rather chaotic scene. The first thing he discovered was the very same master the coerced him with the easy threat of a game over playfully firing magical bolts at the invincible monstrosity only known as True Mimi. Dimentio did not seem to be taking her seriously, which only fueled Mimi's anger even more. Her Rubees were sharper and more lustrous than before, their blood red polish glimmering and standing out within the black halls of Castle Bleck.

In the corner of the hall, Doopliss seemed to have curled up and rocking back and forth. The Duplighost strangely had a stain on the front of his sheet; it became another mystifying riddle for Fawful to solve for later. He also wondered if the pummeling against their enemies had begun already.

"Fawful has confusion," Fawful mumbled. He suddenly felt a harsh rug on his robes from behind, pulling him off of his platform. _Furururu!_ The Bean came face-to-face with a rather irate, bulky warrior with a red beard.

"From seeing yeh pop into our world like that, are yeh also working for Dimentio, yeh punk?" O'Chunks demanded roughly. He noticed that familiar dimensional travel method Fawful had entered Castle Bleck through. It was palpable that he and the temperamental spider girl wanted revenge against Dimentio because of his rather cruel antics, but that much was pretty much known as common knowledge and was going to take place regardless.

"Fawful has fear…?" Fawful gulped. This story is not going to end well, as predicted.

* * *

**Yeah, I know I broke the fourth wall. I've always wanted to try it since I've usually been so serious in writing stories. Anyway, just to break the trend, I'll simply post the epilogue the next day.**

**I know this might not be much, so don't totally get your hopes up. In any case, try thinking of this as a bizarre attempt of a satire.**

**I hope you will find the time to please review. What are your thoughts and questions concerning this chapter?**

**Ciao!**


	3. Epilogue

**Not the best story, but not the worst story either. Compared to every other story we've all probably seen throughout the site, this one would be somewhere in the middle, more or less. However, it's not like I gave out a huge amount of effort for making this trilogy a success. I just did this for fun and to lighten up overall. It's strange, but the experience I learned from this is that I cannot expect everything I do to be close to being perfect. Otherwise, it would only hurt more if it doesn't reach up to high standards. Regardless, the **_**Cycle of Disorder trilogy**_** is done with this epilogue.**

**So now, please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**Somewhere in Castle Bleck…

A trio of somewhat villainous misfits was lying upon the cold dark floor of the castle hidden within the world-consuming Void. The beings that made up the colorful trio were a dubious Duplighost with a stained sheet that was curled up and crying to himself to wake up from this nightmare, a furious Bean whose red robes were torn and had a large bruise upon his round head, and a demented jester whose own costume was torn as well with a small scratch upon his mask face. Despite the obvious thrashing the three of them had gone through, the jester was still grinning like a maniac.

"How is it that when the group had the reuniting, we received the thrashing of punching and jewelry of red sharpness instead?!" Fawful growled, feeling a loose tooth in his wide mouth. "This day was supposed to be the day of the reckoning of Fawful! _Furururu…_"

"Listen, guys, not to sound like a downer, but I want out of this here alliance," Doopliss announced, attempting to cover the large black stain on the front of his sheet. "I just can't take the pressure anymore!"

"Fawful hates your teamwork of lousy, jester of dementedness and sheet of freakiness," Fawful added, much to Doopliss' offense. "From now on, Fawful will be the leader of his own army of conquering and power. The fink-rats of old and young will have the trembling once Fawful gets back to the Kingdom of Mushrooms, beginning the feast that is the conquest of Fawful." The psychotic Bean's grin had returned to its large state, looking upon Dimentio and his cracked face. Fawful's grin widened even more. "Fawful has inspiration from your face that is stupid."

"Ah ha ha… Is that so?" Dimentio queried, laughing quietly.

"It is definitely so!" Fawful exclaimed, slowly standing back up on his small feet. "Because you were having the nerve if recklessness to force Fawful to do your bidding, Fawful will force lesser beings to do the bidding of the will of Fawful too. Only under the beautiful likeness of Fawful will the stupid creatures that are weak and disposable commit deeds of evilness under the name of Fawful."

"You mean like masks, just like the one this crazy guy's wearing right now?" Doopliss asked.

"That has correctness," Fawful replied. "Fawful has the knowledge from watching the pitiful attempts of conquering that the fink-rat jester of foolishness attempted. From this, Fawful will go find a power of darkness hidden away and unlock it, just like what Dimentio tried with this Heart of Chaosness. Fawful will do the research. Fawful will make the new condiments of the sandwich of desires. Fawful will be having the revenge on the fink-rat mustaches of red and green himself instead of relying on lesser baddies such as you."

"Slick, that's nice and all, but who cares!" Doopliss hissed, leaping up to his feet as well. "I just want to go home and do my 'me time' all the time, got it?!"

"Hee hee! Watching you stupid-heads argue is fun!" a young, green girl with a head shaped like a block admitted, having watched the argument the entire time. "It's even more satisfying to finally give Dimentio the spanking he deserved for so long now! Isn't that right, O'Chunks?"

"Ay, tis true, lil' Mimi," the muscular, bearded man in red armor concurred, slightly pulling upon the spiky hairs on his beard. "That Dimentio's been nothing but trouble. What should we do about this, aside from chunking 'em even more?"

"Allow Count Bleck to solve this problem," a dark, comforting voice announced. The whole company within the dimly lit room turned around to see a neatly dressed, caped figure with the white top hat and a diamond-tipped scepter approaching them. He was accompanied by a shorter, blue woman with pink hair tied in the bun; her style of clothing gave everyone the impression that she was the Count's secretary.

"Ey, Blecky, me boy and teh lovely Nastasia! How have yeh been?" O'Chunks greeted.

"Golly gee, you two!" Mimi exclaimed gleefully. "What are you going to do about Dimentio sneaking in his own gang of idiots?"

"Um, so it's pretty obvious that these two do not want to have anything to do with Dimentio or the rest of us, yeah," Nastasia explained, slightly adjusting her red-rimmed glasses. "But since they know and saw our business, it would be best for me to either erase their memories of us from their minds or force them to serve the Count, k?" Both Doopliss and Fawful widened their eyes. They were not sure if the woman was truly capable of doing such things, but considering their encounter with Dimentio, anything was possible at the moment. Before Nastasia could have lowered her glasses and activated her powerful hypnosis, Count Bleck stopped her with his scepter lowered down in front of her.

"No. We will send them back to their worlds, even if it's pointless, proclaimed Count Bleck."

"Um, you sure about this, Count?" Nastasia asked.

"Heck yes!" Mimi cried out. "You guys already have a shape-shifter in me!" She did a pose and winked flirtatiously at the Count, even though he disregarded it nonetheless. "And we also already have a delusional crazy person with strange speeches in Dimentio. The Bean kid would just give us more headaches than usual!"

"Mimi does have a point then, yeah," Nastasia mused.

"Allow me then to do the deed; I am positively sure that they will keep quiet of this experience after seeing what we were all capable of," Dimentio suddenly chimed in, snapping his fingers to teleport the astonished Doopliss and Fawful back to their respective homes. Not a trace of either villain was left behind, except for a small metallic box from Fawful's person. "Silly me, I missed one."

"Wait! Let me check it out!" Mimi intervened, running over to where Fawful was once situated before Dimentio sent him back home. She found the mechanical device lying solitary upon the floor. Without any ounce of caution, which was instead replaced with curiosity, she picked up the small box in her hand. On top of the box was a big, red button; the bright color attracting Mimi's attention even more. "Ooh, what does _this_ button do?"

"Mimi, don't press—!" Nastasia shouted, attempting to run after the girl, but it was too late. The small metallic box rumbled and jumped out of Mimi's hands. The large button on top was blown off, revealing a holographic port inside.

"What did he make this time?" Dimentio inquired, jarring Mimi out of her thoughts of wondrous possibilities. Fawful's device activated soon after; the holographic port released a life-sized, clear projection of the psychotic Beanish inventor himself.

"_Hiii!_" the Fawful projection screeched, waving both of his hands up from under his large red robes ceremoniously. Mimi stumbled back from surprise and watched alongside her fellow teammates on what this strange machine Fawful made. "_If this invention has the awakening, then Fawful has made the first strike upon his fink-rat enemies._"

"What's he talking about now?" Mimi mumbled, peering closer at the active hologram-projecting box. It took her quite a while to finally notice the name of the device printed in small, bold white letters. "Hmm, so this is called 'Fawful's Machine of Prideness Declaration'? Weirdo…"

"_Furururu… Fawful shall proclaim that while he may be playing the banana of seconds to the jester mastermind of dimension magic, Dimentio, Fawful will always have the win!_" the Fawful projection chuckled raucously. "_Fawful has the stronger mind and stronger resolve for taking the games of the fink-rat mustaches that are stupid than anyone else. Fawful has the better of everyone, including Dimentio. Even Fawful has the better song of themes, having recruited the minds of expert music to lend their ears to Fawful's taste! That jester of delusion's circus theme of lame can't compare to Fawful's!_" As if on cue, Fawful's Machine of Prideness Declaration released two stereo speakers twice its size from the sides; how Fawful was able to stuff those large speakers into that tiny box was another mystery, like Doopliss' sheet becoming wet from fear, left unsaid.

"It's game physics, actually," Dimentio answered as response to the narrated question. "In this world, impossibly magical things beyond one's imagination can happen like a fish sprouting wings or a bird growing gills for the blue ocean." Before long, Mimi stamped her foot on his head as hard as she could, which caused the defeated jester to recoil in pain.

"No one cares, Dimentio!" Mimi retorted nastily, still rather upset that while Dimentio had stolen her diary over many times, he was let out easily by the Count's rather merciful punishment of disbanding his little troupe. She merely poked her thin foot in his pitiful mask face just to punish him more for the troublesome harassment he had displayed to her during their time in the Count Bleck organization.

The stereo speakers from Fawful's machine began to play a rather jazzy tune. It started out with soft cymbal taps that were in rhythm to audible snapping of fingers before being joined by low plucks of a bass. This short pattern went on for the first ten seconds; the true beat of Fawful's theme began. A saxophone started to play once the rhythm was established, along with a sudden high-pitched wind instrument blaring out at intervals during every pause of the saxophone. O'Chunks found himself dancing to the tune, though he seemed that he would rather prefer dancing to disco than unexciting jazz. Dimentio quietly laughed at the oaf's performance despite the recent pain Mimi had inflicted upon him, Mimi picked up on the tune and hummed it cheerily to herself, Count Bleck simply nodded to the beat, and Nastasia limited herself to tapping her foot. Fawful definitely had the win.

"_I have chortles!_" the Fawful projection chortled, revealing rather expert break-dancing moves as his theme continued to play. "_It is with this music of awesome that Fawful will finally enjoy the turkey feast of victory with the gravy of amusement coating on top, stealing power from the fink-rats of stupid as they dance to defeat under my power. Fawful will make the plans on conquering, with or without the help of Dimentio. This is because… I have fury of Fawful! FURURURU!!!_" His sudden hyper burst abruptly shocked Count Bleck and his minions, even as his theme continued to play. With his final announcement, the Fawful projection disappeared and the machine deactivated; the speakers were pulled back inside the tiny box with strange ease.

"Allow me," Dimentio volunteered, grinning as he snapped his fingers and prepared to send Fawful's device back to the delusional Bean himself. "That Fawful also has a big ego. Ah ha ha… So where were we?"

"Right now, we're dealing with your punishment of going behind my back, said Count Bleck."

"Ah, yes, that's right," Dimentio replied characteristically, quickly dusting himself from the earlier squabble with Mimi and O'Chunks and took his place midair. "By the way, where's Mr. L?"

"That's the problem," Count Bleck stated, placing a hand under his chin in contemplation. "He must have left to take action on his own right before Count Bleck returned from Sammer's Kingdom."

"Hey! Dimentio was the one who encouraged me and Mr. L to help you out by defeating the Heroes!" Mimi admitted.

"Hmm, so that would possibly mean that Mr. L might have ventured to the doomed Sammer's Kingdom then," Dimentio concluded. "If he doesn't escape soon, the Void will swallow him whole like gluttonous pig feasting at an all-you-can-eat buffet."

"Enough with the food similes!" Mimi shouted, covering her ears in annoyance after having to listen to Fawful's ranting from his projection machine no less. "You're making me hungry and I'm not supposed to eat too much unless I want to get fat like O'Chunks!"

"Ay, lassie! That's cold of yeh teh say that," O'Chunks commented, rubbing his own stomach, feeling rather puckish as well. "Yeh know what I say. Warrior code, rule one: Never fight on an empty stomach. Tis madness."

"Enough, declared Count Bleck! Dimentio, I trust that you will try to find Mr. L before he does anything reckless regarding the Heroes of Light. Bleh heh heh heh! Bleck!"

"Ah ha ha ha! That's right," Dimentio replied with a humble bow. Yet there was something behind the jester's demented grin that the Count still did not trust, despite having forced Dimentio to get rid of his coerced guests. "I shall not let you down. I will find our recruit, Mr. L, and bringing him home like a stray puppy that lost its way. Ah ha ha ha…" Dimentio was certain that his newest plans to take over the Chaos Heart without Fawful and Doopliss would work; it was very certain from the Dark Prognosticus that his next with Mr. L would aid the jester closer to his diabolical plans. _This useless defeat was meant to happen. It would never work with a distrustful Duplighost that calls everyone 'slick' and a Bean whose fury and psychotic tendencies nearly match my own. I can't have competition with those second-rate villains, and with this wound to my pride like a stinger left behind by a bee, I'll recover and become even stronger than ever. I'll show you all the true power of the dark book of prophecies._ "Oh, and Mimi?"

"What is it, meanie?" Mimi asked, her voice straining to be sweet only because Count Bleck and Nastasia were there as well.

"I read your diary before setting it on fire… _again_," Dimentio sung quickly without a care. "And now I shall take my leave to take care of Mr. L, like a frantic babysitter searching for a troublesome baby in the house. Ciao!" The insane jester immediately warped out of the dark castle, leaving behind a perplexed group of villains attempting to console an unresponsive-turned-hysterical green girl.

"Nastasia, please help Mimi get a new diary before assigning the proper punishment for Mr. L's disobedience, sighed Count Bleck… Bleh heh heh… Ugh…"

* * *

_**The End?**_


End file.
